Fixing the mistake
by aeval
Summary: Sleeping with him was a mistake. One-shot. Spoilers for Power of Madonna


(Quick little one-shot trying to make the best out of the Finn situation. Again, I do not own or profit off anything related to Glee. Please read and review!.)

Santana curled up in her bed, for what seemed like the hundredth day in a row. But, it had only been four and a half. Four and a half days had gone by since she had sex with Finn, an event that rattled both of them for very different reasons. Santana liked sex, she was good at it and has enjoyed it on many occurrences. This time something was different.

The sex was over as quickly as it started (Quinn had not been joking about Finn's early arrival problem). Afterwards, they sat on the hard mattress starring forward until they awkwardly dressed and parted ways. Santana went straight home, despite Brittany's texts to go to her house afterwards. That was Friday, it was Tuesday and she had yet to leave her room. She had stayed home sick with a 'stomach flu', she had silenced her phone and shut her self off from the world. She didn't notice the knock on her door, until she felt the bed beside her dip and two strong arms wrap around her body.

"San?" Brittany whispered, curing her body around her friends. Santana tried to pull away, but Brittany just held on tighter. "Your mom said you were sick." She pulled the blanket down to try to find Santana. She pushes the girls hair back and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Yeah." She mumbles, rolling onto her back. She laid her arm over her head and covered her eyes.

"What's wrong, Santana?" Brittany asked, pulling the arm off her eyes and linked their fingers. "Baby?"

"Don't." Santana whispered, pulling her hand away. When Brittany tried to touch her again she flinched and jerked away.

"Santana." Brittany exclaimed, "What did I do? Are you mad at me?"

"No. B." She sighed, "It's not you. You should be mad at me, you should hate me."

"What?" Brittany asked out of confusion. "Why?" Santana sighed again and shook her head.

"You should go."

"Baby," Brittany whispered worriedly, her fingers pushing Santana's hair back behind her ears.

"Go." She replies, choking back tears. Brittany sighs, and rolled off the bed and heading to the door. Looking over her shoulder one more time before she leaves the room. Santana sunk back into her covers, pulling them up over her head.

By Wednesday, Santana's mother stopped believing she was sick so she trudged through the hallway to her locker.

"What's up?" Quinn asked, as she approached the cheerio. Santana shrugged and closed her locker.

"Sick." She said, it was the easiest way to describe her current feeling.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Quinn questions, motioning to the empty classroom near by. Santana follows her in and moves to sit on top of a desk. "Okay. Well... I've.."

"Out with it Juno, I really am not in the mood." Santana sighs, will less then normal attitude.

"Fine." Quinn huffs, "Did you sleep with Finn?"

"Yes." Santana whispers, looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"...I was told to." Santana said with an ashamed tone of voice.

"Told to? Seriously, Santana are you that desperate to be head cheerio that you'd sleep with anyone Sue told you to? Did you even think about Brittany in all of this? I know you don't believe sex is dating, but I'm pretty sure you are dating Brittany."

"Jesus, Fabray!" Santana exclaims, "Screw you, you have NO idea what happened. For your information Sue was not the one who told me to fuck Finn."

"Then who did Santana? God knows it wasn't your conscience or your self respect." With that Santana jumped off the desk and charged at the blond backing her against the wall.

"If you were not... Watch it, Quinn. You are way out of line." She hisses, "I would maybe get some more information next time before you start barraging me." She pushes off against the wall and slams open the door and out into the hallway.

"Santana!" Brittany calls, after Glee. Santana was trying to head out to her car quickly, she had managed to avoid both Quinn, Finn and Brittany during practice and just wanted to go home.

"Not now." She said, pushing the school doors open and exiting to the parking lot. Brittany caught up to her by time she reached her car.

"You are mad." Brittany said, causing the Latina to roll her eyes. "Why are you mad at me."

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Santana asked suddenly, leaning her back against the car. She looked at the blond expectantly.

"Yes." Brittany replied, "When we were eight and you kissed me at the pond."

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "Santana why are you..."

"Just answer."

"The day before sectionals. At your house."

"Yeah. Do you remember what you told me?"

"Not really?"

"That sex was not dating."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's not."

"Yeah." Santana replied dejectedly, before getting in her car and driving away. She got home and headed straight up to her bedroom, and closed the door. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, the her bedroom opened her sister walked in the room.

"Santana?" Alejandra exclaimed, moving to sit on the girls bed. Santana sat up and smiled when she saw her infant nephew in her sisters arms. She automatically reached out for the boy.

"You get bigger everyday." Santana said as she holds the boy in her arms. Laying back with the three month old resting on her chest. "What's up Alex?"

"What's up with you?" She replied, eyeing her sister. "You've been all kinda of mopey for a week."

"It's nothing." Santana replied, as her fingers ran up and down Miguel's back. "Don't give me that look."

"Did she break up with you?" Alex questioned. Santana looked up with a panicked glance. She had never mentioned anything about her involvement with Brittany to her sister. Their parents were devout Catholics and very old school Hispanic, which all points to some serious homophobia. That fact alone had scared Santana off telling her sister about them.

"..Alex." She said nervously. Her sister smiled, and took her hand.

"It's okay, Santana." She assured her, "They don't know."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, for one I'm not blind." Alex joked, "The way you look at her is the way I look at Rafael." she shrugged, "I don't care if you love another girl, San. Your my sister and I love you and want you to be happy. Except, this last week you've been so sad and introverted."

"Yeah."

"Did you guys break up?"

"We never were actually dating." Santana sighed, sitting up and repositioning the three month old in her arms. "She... she thinks that sex isn't dating and I honestly don't think she thinks that we're anything but friends."

"Really?" Alex replied, "I'm surprised, honestly. I thought by the way she acts when she's with you... What happened then? Everything was fine until recently."

"She... She had this bright idea that to make me head cheerleader I should sleep with this guy from our school. It's a long story, involving our ass crazy cheer-leading coach and the fact that Brittany's been sleeping with other people behind my back."

"Wow... Did you..."

"Yeah." Santana whispered, "I feel like shit about it. But, like; If I didn't, she would have and I don't think I can handle thinking about her being with someone else."

"Have you told her that you just want to be with her and no one else?"

"No..." Santana said, "She doesn't want that. She doesn't want me."

"You should tell her, Santana." Alex exclaimed, taking the boy from her sisters arms because he was starting to fuss. "I don't like seeing you hurt and if you love her, you need to tell her." She continues, as she stands up and walks out of the bedroom.

Brittany climbed up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. She opened the door and like always slipped into the bed behind her best friend.

"I slept with Finn." Santana whispered, rolling onto her back.

"Baby, I know. It was my idea."

"Yeah. I know." Santana muttered, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I shouldn't have. It was wrong."

"Did he do it wrong?"

"God, no. It felt wrong, B." She exclaimed. "I just feel dirty and bad."

"Why? It's just sex."

"It's sex with someone else, Brittany. It's sex with someone who isn't you. It felt wrong and dirty because I felt like I was cheating on you!"

"Oh." the blond whispered, bowing her head. "i didn't know."

"Yeah. Brittany I don't want to be with anyone else. He kissed me and felt wrong, he touched me and I almost cried because it wasn't you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Santana whispered.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to be with anyone else ether. I don't want to be with anyone else." She stated, lacing their fingers together. Santana looked at her for the first time since she entered her room and nodded. Brittany leaned in and grazed her lips against her girlfriends for the first time.


End file.
